The present invention relates to a vehicle information processing system for, and a vehicle information processing method of, processing information on a vehicle.
A plurality of vehicles may sometimes perform a group run toward a destination.
For a smooth group run of vehicles, a navigator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2001-317953, in which a driver of a “foremost vehicle” (hereinafter called “preceding vehicle”) inputs a destination, so that a recommendable path toward the destination is calculated, and information on the recommendable path is transmitted to “another vehicle following the preceding vehicle” (hereinafter called “succeeding vehicle”).